dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
Ray Starling/Items
Current Volcanic Darkmetal Armour (The Craft) The Volcanic Darkmetal Armour (The Craft) is a set of armour Ray purchased to replace the VDA that was destroyed by Behemoth. Unlike the previous set, this set was made in Legendaria by someone with the Superior job The Craft. It covers both the upper and lower body. It was a composite work, combining crimson beast leather and black metallic armouring. *'Flame Resistance Level 4'(火炎耐性 Lv4): A passive skill that reduces the effect of the flame element by 25%. *'Dark Resistance Level 4'(暗黒耐性 Lv4): A passive skill that reduces the effect of the darkness element by 25%. *'HP Increase Level 5'(HP増大 Lv5): A passive skill that increases the users HP by 50%. *'Damage Resistance'(破損耐性): A passive skill that makes the equipment difficult to break. Storm Visage The Storm Visage is a custom made mask with a rebreather Ray ordered so he could use Gardranda's Hellish Miasma without the risk of inhalation. Big or Small Big or Small(大小喚の輪) is a ring Ray took as a reward for dispelling the grudges of cursed artifacts belonging to the Kingdom of Altar's Knight Order. It is an extremely rare item of which only 4 have been discovered thus far. The ring has a special ability that can adjust the power of summoned monsters. By chanting "Minimize", the strength of the monster can be sharply reduced in exchange for lowering the cost. By chanting "Maximize" the strength of the summoned monster can be increased in exchange for increasing the cost. Miasmaflame Bracers, Gardranda The Miasmaflame Bracers, Gardranda(瘴焔手甲　ガルドランダ) are Legendary Items embodying the concepts surrounding the three-faced demon of flame and miasma. Ray received this item as a special reward when he defeated the Legendary UBM Great Miasmic Demon, Gardranda. They take the form of red and dark purple bracers with a demonic head attached. They increase STR by 100% and defense power by 150. *'Purgatorial Flames'(煉獄火炎): An active equipment skill that releases flames from the demon head on the back of the left bracer. *'Hellish Miasma'(地獄瘴気): Releases a miasma from the demon head on the back of the right bracer that gives the Intoxication, Poison and Weakness debuffs to anyone that comes into contact with it. *'Miasmaflame Princess Gardranda'(瘴焔姫ガルドランダ): An active equipment skill that summons Gardranda. The condition to unlock this skill was for Ray to defeat 3 UBMs, including the Great Miasmic Demon Gardranda. The cost for summoning is 1000 MP per second and after the skill deactivates, for 3 times the summoning time, Ray will either receive the Poison, Weakness and Intoxication debuffs (which cannot be healed), be burnt by the Purgatorial Flames or have his avatar be possessed by Gardranda. Grudge Soaked Greaves, Gouz-Maise The Grudge Soaked Greaves, Gouz-Maise (紫怨走甲　ゴゥズメイズ) is an Epic Item embodying the concepts surrounding the ox-headed horseman clad in grudge. Ray received this item as a special reward for defeating the Epic UBM Revenant Ox-Horse, Gouz-Maise. They take the form of greaves made of a malicious-looking purple metal which seem to be covered in human skin. Though it is only an Epic Item, due to the high potential of Gouz-Maise, it has abilities equal to Ancient Legendary Items. It increases AGI by 30% and defense power by 50. *'Grudge Conversion'(怨念変換): This skill absorbs grudge from the surrounding area, stored it and converts it into SP or MP. Depending on the amount of grudge absorbed, Ray's MP and SP can rise to the level of a caster-type Superior Job. This skill can also absorb the grudge from a cursed item, weakening or even removing the curse entirely. *'Rider and Horse, As One'(人馬一体): A passive equipment skill that increases AGI by the level of the users 'Horse Riding ' skill times 10% while riding a horse. It also increases the 'Horse Riding' skill level by 1. Black Warcoat, Monochrome The Black Warcoat, Monochrome(黒纏套　モノクローム) is an Ancient Legendary Item embodying the concepts surrounding the false star that consumed light, shrouded itself in darkness, and devastated its target with searing light. Ray received this item as a special reward when he defeated the Ancient Legendary UBM Void of the Black Sky, Monochrome. It takes the form of a transparent, crystalline greatcoat that became black when worn. Among special rewards, it is a rare complete skill specialized type which does not offer any equipment bonuses but focuses entirely on increasing the effect of the skill. *'Light Absorption'(光吸収): A passive equipment skill that absorbs 100% of light attribute attacks. It can also absorb natural light such as that from the sun, moon and stars. *'Shining Despair'(シャイニング・ディスペアー): An active equipment skill that takes the light absorbed by Light Absorption, concentrates it, and fires it. When this skill is being used, Monochrome wraps around Ray's right arm to take the shape of a cannon with wings. Due to the skill being readjusted for use in a skill specialized special reward, a shorter range and increased difficulty of use, it boasts greater penetrating power than the original skill used by the UBM. Zephyros Silver Zephyros Silver (白銀の風) is an original Prism Steed constructed by the famed artisan of the ancient civilization, Flagman. Known as He who walks in the wind, Silver, as Ray usually calls it, takes the form of a mechanical horse. Unlike the other original Prism Steeds, Silver's appearance is plainer and more in line with that of the mass-produced Prism Steeds. Ray received Silver as an X-rated prize in a gacha pull. Silver is not one of the five known original Prism Steeds constructed by Flagman, but an extra Flagman constructed on a whim after the ancient civilization was destroyed by the Incarnations. Unlike the other Prism Steeds, Silver was not given a detailed mission by Flagman, but made to be used freely. *'Running'(走行): A passive skill that lets Silver be ridden. It requires either 'Horse Riding' or 'Riding' skill. If the level of the user's 'Horse Riding' or 'Riding' skill is low, then Silver cannot display its original maneuverability. *'Wind Hoof'(風蹄): An active skill that requires the user's 'Horse Riding' skill to be at Level 3 or 'Riding' skill at Level 6. It creates footholds made of air that allows Silver to ride into the sky. This skill can also be used to create a barrier of air to defend against attacks. The strength of the skill depends on the MP the user allocates to it. Nameless Axe An axe Ray took as a reward for dispelling the grudges of cursed artifacts belonging to the Kingdom of Altar's Knight Order. It was first made by the Smith, along with the Primeval Sword, Altar as a prospective weapon to be used to save the world, however, it was not chosen and thus did not receive a name. It was then forgotten by history, and only used by a few people such as the King of Kings and the previous Evil. It takes the form of a single bladed axe, with a blade coloured rust-red with blood. Part of the handle is missing and the rest is wrapped with a black cloth. It is extraordinarily tough, being able to resist a full powered attack by Shu Starling. The axe has its own will that seeks to be used by a willing owner. *'Select'(選刃): The blade of the axe can emit energy of all possible attributes, even attributes unknown to Masters or tians, which allows it to destroy any kind of phenomenon by offsetting it with the same amount of energy. The axe can also combine attributes together. Even if it does not use the same type of energy, it is possible to destroy objects with pure power. However, the user is also affected by the same type and amount of energy as the blade emits. Normally, any type of energy could be chosen, but due to the curse of the previous Evil, only physical energy/dark attribute energy can be used. **'Select- Shine'(選刃・光):An active skill that emits light attribute energy from the blade. The amount of energy is enough to cut through hihiirokane. Ray can withstand this by absorbing the light attribute energy with Monochrome and the resulting heat by the left arm gauntlet of Gardranda. Former Riot series Riot(ライオット) series is a set of light armour, bracers, pants, and boots. Total level requirement is 0. As the light armour is a quality product, it has bonus effects: * HP Increase Level 1 (HP増加 Lv1): A passive skill that increased users HP by 200. * Damage Reduction Level 1 (ダメージ軽減 Lv1): A passive skill that reduced physical damage taken by 10. Blaze Metal Scale Coat Blaze Metal Scale Coat (ブレイズメタルスケイルコート) is a coat-type armour that was created by taking a coat made from the skins of red, wolf-type monsters and strengthening it with many metal scales. Ray bought it from Alejandro's shop for 80,000 lir after a discount. * Fire Affinity Level 1(火炎適正 Lv1): A passive skill that increased the damage of fire attacks by 10%. * Fire Resistance Level 1(火炎耐性 Lv1): A passive skill that reduced fire damage taken by 10%. Bloody Regeneration Armour Bloody Regeneration Armour '''(カースド・ブラッディー・リジェネレートアーマー) is an armour mass-produced by a wicked alchemist. It provides the user with regenerative abilities born of the grudge seeped into the steel through the blood of the victims. It used to afflict the wearer with various curses, but they vanished when the grudge was dispersed. This weakened the armor’s regenerative abilities. It increase defense by 200. Total level requirement is 50. Ray got it from a Rank A capsule gacha for 100,000 lir. * '''Bloody Regeneration Level 1(血流再生 Lv1): A passive skill that restored one HP per second. Category:Items